


【斑因】于此于彼

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: 六道仙人复活了斑和因陀罗。





	【斑因】于此于彼

**Author's Note:**

> *依然是缺乏张力的弊病  
> *还是难懂的叙述方式  
> *我说这是玻璃渣有人信吗

零  
「……父亲大人。」  
俊美的青年字句恭敬完整，眼角绘着的绯红眼妆艳而不妖，炙热的色彩透着清冽冷峻，直视的血红双眸充斥着不被允许的傲然和漠视。  
「六道仙人？」  
与俊美青年面容过于相似的长发男人全然没有青年的淡然，他的头发都如人一样不逊地向四面八方彰显自己的意志，锋锐凌寒如出鞘的刀。  
「是的，你们可再活在这个世界，见证一切。」  
额生犄角长相怪异的老人似乎拥有佛般的宽宏大量，饶恕世人的罪过，引导误坠邪道之人再与为善。  
两个人的沉默教人悚然，人追寻生而本能，他们似乎对此恩赐满心厌恶。回首生前也未为向死而生，满是遗憾与失败，却不想洗刷污痕。  
无声的拒绝，于期待中的绝望。  
于是老人想他们同意了。他们有什么理由不同意？见证什么坚持什么补偿什么，只有生者才能做到的事，只有生者才能做的事。  
菩提长青，樱花转瞬。

一  
恶意，浓浓的恶意，鸣人追寻着危险的气息，见到两个相似而毫无杀气的人。  
佐助盯着两人看了许久，在鸣人之前送上问候。  
「还不去死？」  
「佐助……」  
鸣人显然觉得佐助的话太过分了，也没有哪里不对。死了又活的人目的必没有那么单纯，特别这两人还有前科。  
他们都没在意佐助对长辈的不敬，斑还兴起给了回应。  
「我们为什么去死。」  
恶质的话语没有实质的内容在里，因陀罗却如听懂了一般搭话。  
「不过没能去死。你想吗？」  
「无所谓的事了，」斑偏头，「有什么区别？多事的老头。」  
「父亲大人不晓生死何差。」  
「你懂？」  
斑的神情更多的嘲讽，鸣人在一旁插不上话，听得一头雾水。  
「你懂？」  
因陀罗的反问就是答案，他辗转生死，他玩弄生死，都是不知不畏不敬的人。  
「所以你们不去死？」  
佐助插话。  
「那你呢？意义。」  
斑怨怨他和因陀罗的节奏被搅乱，尖锐的话语刺向年轻而千疮百孔的灵魂。  
「总有机会的。」  
佐助也不在意这对普通人能让其暴怒的疑问，鸣人已经因为难得听懂话中让佐助寻死的意味乍乍呼呼要斑好看了。  
斑嘴角斜斜的，半边脸被黑发挡了个严实，露出的眼睛黑得深沉，对佐助是赞赏的笑意。  
「你会来的。」  
因陀罗嫌鸣人太烦，像他不成器最终却和他难解难分的弟弟，迈开脚步向大海的方向走去。  
鸣人担心的询问佐助就这么放走这两人没关系吗，他也分明知道全忍界有能力和他们一战的只有他们。  
「吊车尾的，」佐助第一次认真平和地念出这个并不友好的称呼，「都不会的。」  
他没有解释的打算，鸣人也没有要求解释的打算。

二  
菌类和植物根茎煮的汤咕嘟嘟地香味飘了很远，另一锅里煮的鱼配上酸甜爽口的野果被装在了木制的简易碗碟中，篝火上支着肚腹里被塞了清香的药草，谷物暂时没有因为斑说了今天不想用木遁。  
因陀罗迎着渐起的天色吃着斑做的饭。这大概是今天一天的。  
「吃得饱？」  
斑裸着上身带着一身汗水回到他们暂居的小屋，他体温偏寒但出汗不少，男人一般体味很重，这不包括斑。  
「够。」  
因陀罗话少，止于达意。  
斑确认不用再出去弄新的食物，两个男人又没多少谷物，食量总是要担心的。  
忍术的好处在野外生存上相当突出。斑施了水遁给自己冲了干净，衣服用火遁烤干便能继续穿。他头发上带着水气滴滴嗒嗒落了一路，坐在木遁粗糙的屋里吃饭的时间里在身后留下了深色的痕迹。  
因陀罗熟视无睹。木头泡坏了换块就是，他反而喜欢看斑这不拘小节的模样。  
「头发湿着不好。」  
因陀罗没忍住。  
斑恍惚，这种言语不是第一次听因陀罗说，每次他都难以习惯。  
彷佛他是他最亲密的人，他被仙人恶意的复活，又大发慈悲将他的珍宝一同送回。  
「啊。」  
他漫不经心应声。  
因陀罗知道斑下次还是会这么干。  
斑白天不知道去了哪干了什么，以他们现在的能力用半天回到陆地可谓是绰绰有余，没人找过来说明斑没做出格的事或干脆把烦人的存在解决了干净。  
他又总会在日落时分准时回到他们的『驻地』。  
「饭。」  
因陀罗很少离开，他不知道自己应该去哪，能去哪。  
斑总是能『活』在这世上，就算他们无所谓活着或死去。  
「吃过了。」  
斑显然去了人烟处，带回来了米，油，盐，茶，武器和一身血气。  
因陀罗吃完剩下的饭食，难怪今天的食物看起来是一人份的。

三  
「总是忙？」  
灯心草浸着油，火光微弱摇摆不定，斑还没休息的打算，因陀罗问。  
「找些乐子。」  
斑坐在门口，这一片被他清了个干净，一大片空地动物植物天啊都一览无余。  
「？」  
「战斗取乐，杀人顺手。」  
斑随口说。  
「住在荒野？」  
「或者你喜欢周围尽是丑角。」  
「也是。」因陀罗点头，「况且已非我世。」  
「嘛，」斑不置可否，「能让我们活着的早不在了。」  
因陀罗眼里流过不易察觉的悲伤，他为仙人长子，早年饱受赞扬，到头不过陪衬，连亲近之人都不得。  
撞进恰好起身进屋的斑眼中便是忍不住欣赏的美景。  
才买的眼妆就扔在一边，斑捏着因陀罗的下巴抬起精致相似的面庞，木遁枝条推着东西到能拿到的地方。单手打开，拇指把淡红抹上眼尾。  
因陀罗待斑涂抹好把着他左右欣赏了遍才略略不满地开口，没打算从斑手里挣脱。  
「就要睡了。」  
「你要洗？」  
「……不。」  
小小的房子还分了间，不可言说的警惕与生命，他们不会同眠。  
斑在靠门的房间睡，薄被一卷，背朝里间。  
因陀罗带着红丽入眠。

四  
蓝色的巨人，查克拉的绝对防御，惊得岛上鸟飞兽走，始作俑者毫无愧疚。  
火遁美得像烟火，夏日祭早早过去，也不妨碍璀璨眉目难移。  
水遁和木遁交缠，土遁创造地利，风遁冲开阻碍，五行相生相克在这前似是至理，亦为虚言。  
嘘——谎言。  
阴招层出不穷，招招致命，不留情面。  
弯曲的刃口堪堪停在不速之客颈项，木遁缠死脚踝。无处可逃。  
被抓住的人不慌不乱。  
「放开。」  
「哦？」斑挑眉，打扰他的对战还妄图命令他？  
「我说过我会来的。」  
和他的珍宝长得太像了，本以为放下一切还是不由自主给他更多的宽容。  
「不是现在。」  
因陀罗不觉得被松开束缚的人有什么危险，要换块地继续。  
「我不要被你们杀死。」  
外来者说，他是宇智波现世的最后一人。  
「有意思？」  
「不，至少我们目的一样。」  
「用你的眼睛看清楚，忽略时间上的差距是致命的。」  
因陀罗提醒。  
佐助沉默，抽出草䉜剑，没立即动手。  
斑看着好笑而赞赏，叫住因陀罗，用比平日夸张丰富的面部表情。  
「一对二？」从上到下巡视了佐助，「二对一？」转向因陀罗直视双眼，「混战？」  
话音落，因陀罗瞬身转移，战端瞬间开启。  
三个巨人打得惊天动地，在英雄和火影游说之下大名不过以为天灾降谕。

五  
换上斑扔给他的现代的服饰，因陀罗突然问话。  
「何必呢。」  
问得轻飘飘的自言自语。  
「哪里？」  
斑没听漏，因陀罗指他身上老旧样式的蓝黑色长衣。  
「你倒是很干脆。」  
「那以后没关系了。」  
因陀罗凝出水镜要看现在的模样，斑调动查克拉一拳打散未成形的水体。  
「缺了什么？」  
因陀罗皱眉，斑总试过于强势而自己难心生不满，果然已经不是活在世上的心了吗。  
他的头发被小心翼翼疏理整齐，绑上发带，四处乱翘的头发没能柔顺也是服服贴贴。  
似乎……生生世世以来第一次，在别人手中一梳到底的长发。  
他仰头，按上斑的眼角，力道很大，脆弱的皮肤发红发紫，斑还是轻柔地将他贴在背后凌乱了的发丝拨起、理顺。  
他是把他当做了谁？指甲刺进眼窝，血流了满手，歪歪扭扭沿着肌肉的线条滑到手肘，一滴接一滴陷在他的红妆里。  
他的查克拉刀在他的后颈加深刻痕，结成团扇家徽的血痂被挑开复挖得深了点。  
不痛不养。  
在缓慢的痛楚一点点侵染至内里，不易察觉得颤抖着身体的两人却都只有这个想法，手上不停，庄重如祈告，虔诚如信徒。  
佐助的头发长了，年轻的面容越来越像记忆里的人，他的视线移不开因陀罗。  
担心地前来照看佐助的鸣人越发成熟，有了和他见他最后一面的轮廓，他的生命不在他那。  
谁先发出刺耳的笑声？他们一起笑着世界的荒诞，笑着自己的虚幻，笑着自己孩童般不着边际的思考。  
笑着他们身边的短命鬼，长寿仙。

六  
汤之国在忍界大战的伤痛未完全平复时平和繁荣得不象话，平民、商人、贵族进行平静的交易，互相融合又不互相干扰，忍者没有在这个国度久居的资格，他们只能作为老实的客人游览。  
斑和因陀罗结伴入了城，用金钱撬开守卫的嘴再容易不过，从血雾之里而来的两人不缺钱，在截然不同的氛围中有那么点不习惯。  
那个极度排外人心惶惶的地方，强者为尊。  
「我们追求的只是进一步的动乱罢了。」  
在旅馆安置好时因陀罗说。  
「那又如何。」  
斑懒洋洋的回答，他只想到晚上好好泡下汤，喝些清酒，吃点点心，睡个好觉。  
「也对。」因陀罗寻了钱袋放在衣兜，「一起？」  
斑等因陀罗收拾好，把有一扇屏风的和室落了锁。

七  
两人就吊着对方，各逛各的，在商铺前停留时抬眼看一下那个人要游荡去的方向，一时半会不会离开视线到难以捉摸的地方，或者见到那人悠悠闲逛，或者亦感兴趣了驻足在同一家门前。  
无形的线牵引着，相离无关的两人，视线、查克拉、气息、灵魂，哪一个都可能是，可能不是。  
和生死一样无关紧要的问题。  
伊邪娜美命还欲意离开黄泉国，他们不过觊觎神的位置失败的凡人，怎能如此？  
他们是凡人？才能如此。  
借来的三味线拨弄两下熟悉了音弦，斑起了兴致，咳了两下试了试声，咬着古韵唱起了宇智波失传的歌咏。  
他的头发搭在身后，坐得端正甚是少见，黑色的手套摘下以示礼节，手腕白皙，修长的手指按着拨片。  
他穿礼装裤袴的样子会很好看吧。  
因陀罗听着调子，歌谣里似乎是他的故事。  
又如何呢，迟早被遗忘，早一步迎来必然的结局，能亲眼见证也是件幸事。  
五十步笑百步，一边想远离一边做着这样的事，看着人，他也觉得疲乏了。  
因陀罗借了尺八，和着斑的三味线。  
枯寂，单调，丰富。乐师眼前是枯山水的庭院，两个人个据一方，一壶酒，独酌。  
来自于没落武士家族的琴师只见戎戈，战甲，兵荒马乱。

八  
「快了？」  
斑扬起白粥，星点草药的清香弥散。  
「快了。」  
因陀罗接过食物，满意朴素的口味。  
他亲手除掉了未成形的生命，然后身体叫嚣着抗议，倒下了。  
斑什么没说，照顾他的方法合理得当，他猜不出斑知不知道真相。  
他是自己不想猜出也说不定。  
自己的生死，他人的生死，骨血的生死。  
活着和死亡都是一样的。  
越想越可笑，靠生死得到的血色双眸，走向自取灭亡，封闭的不是视力，而是感受一切的心。  
亲友无能为力的血债，自己给予自己的报应血偿。  
让这血流尽吧，像这岛的人迹，像汤之国的忍者。  
颈项的静脉被咬破，烫热的半固体洒在被褥，肩背被刺破。  
身上的血是他的，和他的。  
反正，快了。  
「啊，那个宇智波的小子。」斑被问起时衣服上的血迹还没洗，「有那双眼睛啊。」  
「不过时间问题。」因陀罗点头，「换个地方。」

九  
八只尾兽分散在海面，圈出一个国家大小的八边形，九尾一整天都蔫蔫的，鸣人问佐助去了哪也不回答，红狐狸的感情好像孩童见到月之眼之花的模样，震撼、感叹、被吸了心神。  
没有声音，没有声音传出尾兽们的结界，宇智波斑和大筒木因陀罗，从海下到天上，须佐之男上天入地，五大遁术扑天盖地，黑火吞噬吞噬吞噬吞噬，蔚蓝的水天上跃动着，长发扬起变得乱而潮湿。  
巨大宏大的默片。  
佐助在结界外站着，他和他们对练很多次，还是难以磨灭差距。  
两人的招式何其相似，体、忍、幻、须佐，太默契了只能硬拼，或打消耗，他若插手，不会赢。他插不了手，尾兽联合加上结界，不比四战。  
「别碍事。」  
他不想看到最后，找来的鸣人被他强行喊走。  
他笑了。  
是啊，他会来的，他的时间还没到。何苦执着一时，他、他、他们，总会如虚假的预言，沉浸在梦中，消失。  
他会带着他的意志一起消失的。不用担心，不用焦急，迟早的事。

十  
他们用了一年，经历了四季，经历了一生，轰轰烈烈，平静如水，了无生趣。  
把『死』的权利交予了对方，把『生』的权利交予了对方，『死』『生』无异。  
镰刀刀尖透心而出，直刀刀刃斜斜翻开肌肉，血线沿着堕落的途径一路描绘，大片的泼墨画停驻在日光能照到的地方，他们还在下沉。  
「后悔？」  
斑做口形，气泡被吐出，腥咸的海水顺着气管食道灌入。  
「很好。」  
因陀罗头向下，意识一点点变黑，这种感觉有点太好了。  
没什么可想的，生死不过盯着天照缓缓吞噬一切，不过身边突然多出了一个同样盯着火舌跳动的人。


End file.
